The calculator mount of this invention has particular application for classroom use, in whatever class, as for math and science, in which calculators are used on a somewhat regular basis, although its utility is not limited thereto.
At present, many teachers purchase sets of calculators which they hand out or make available to their students whenever the students need them and then collect them when the students are finished. This wastes a substantial amount of time. In addition, many of the calculators get dropped and broken, and others disappear, either being stolen or unintentionally carried away.
The present invention is intended to permit calculators to be attached to student desk tops or table tops or lab stations or almost any other utilized work surface, all of which are embraced within the term work table as used in the appended claims, to move between a position at which the keyboard of the calculator is adjacent the work surface of the work table to a position at which the calculator is swung down alongside the work surface, and preferably under an overhang of the work table.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide such a device which is simple, easily installed, and not susceptible to casual removal.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.